


Exchange

by LazuliTears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, domestic AU, just....fluff idk, set sometime after college where kags and hina are living together yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliTears/pseuds/LazuliTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was just a question', Kageyama had thought, 'What could possibly go wrong?'.</p>
<p>Except what he was about to ask wasn't really just an ordinary question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

Okay. How was he supposed to go about this?

Kageyama had never felt so anxious before in his entire life. This pang of nervousness was different from the ones he had from his younger years when he still played volleyball. Then again, now that he thought about it in comparison, it was more like adrenaline that surged in his veins before a match, not entirely anxiety. He was just THAT confident back then. Nope, it was completely different this time, not even sure if he's confident enough for this. He surely isn't. And this was caused by only one person.

Hinata Shouyo, his boyfriend of five years, living together with him in a small apartment in Tokyo.

Kageyama paced around the empty apartment, fumbling with a small box in his hand and occasionally bumping onto the couch and the coffee table. But that didn't stop him from moving around in hopes of tiring himself out. He was restless and he needed to calm the fuck down. He was just going to ask a question, right? Yep, just a question. One question. Yeah.

Except that this question required him to get a disgustingly expensive ring to match and that a single answer from Hinata would change their life for the better. Or worse.

He loves Hinata to death. Even after all these years, the boy still gave him butterflies in his stomach, the way he kisses him still had the same spark as the day they had their first kiss and that smile... Kageyama will never stop yearning for that smile. They never did stop arguing over trivial things and their relationship wasn't perfect, there were times that they would fight and won't make up for days and let their pride get the best of them. But they managed and it was wonderful. They couldn't ask for more. At least, Hinata couldn't ask for more.

Hinata's parents were open about it when they decided to come out to them and his mother expressed her overwhelming support when Kageyama mentioned that they'd be living together somewhere in Tokyo where Hinata now works as a Physical Education teacher. "You better take care of my Shou-chan, Tobio!" was her parting words to them.

Kageyama's family was a bit hesitant at first, especially his father, but his mother had said that she had noticed the bond between the two long ago and the fact that they never separated after high school and went to the same universities only added to her guess. She supposes that she should've expected it, them being together. Nevertheless, Hinata was a good boy and had helped Kageyama improve himself, in his studies and his sociability, and that was another thing Kageyama's parents were thankful for. One final wish his dad had was for them to be responsible now, since they're both grown up already and are capable of making their own decisions. On another note, basically everyone around them knew how close the two was, how loving they were to each other.

He never once thought about proposing to Hinata. They were perfectly fine with the way things were. The thought of it came to him when Daichi arranged a reunion party for their old team one day. Everyone congratulated Hinata on his new job and his new home with Kageyama. The raven just pulled him close the entire party, nuzzling him and holding his hand and occasionally sneaking kisses. The only person who took notice of the kisses and got mildly annoyed, despite of all the years they've held parties like this where Kageyama would just cling to his boyfriend as usual, was Tsukishima. The red in Kageyama's face that night was unforgettable when Tsukishima drunkenly yelled from the other side of the room. "Why don't you two just get married already?"

Thinking about it made Kageyama dizzy, the question of 'how the hell am I gonna do this' circling his mind. He's got the ring and everything already, the only problem he had was how he was gonna pop the question.

'Hinata Shouyo, will you marry me? No that's not right. Will you be my wife-- Wait, what the fuck,' 'Where would I even ask this question? I can't ask it here in the house. Maybe if I take him on a date? Ugh, but he'll suspect something,' 'What if I'm being too rash about this?' 'We've only moved in eight months ago afterall,' 'Oh god he's gonna think I'm being too forward and he's gonna get weirded out and he's gonna leave me and--'

"Hey, Tobio~ I'm home,"

Kageyama cursed loudly and accidentally threw the box he had in hand. He scrambled pathetically as he tried to get it before Hinata comes into the living room.

"Hey, everything alright in there?" Hinata peeked in the room as he took off his shoes. 

"Shouyo! You're early!"

"Well yeah, it's Wednesday. I don't have 5pm classes on Wednesdays. What's up with you, Tobio? You look really red," The orange-headed boy trotted to the living room and sat beside Kageyama who was visibly stiff in his seat. Hinata slipped his arms around the taller's waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong? You weren't in the middle of jacking off again, are you?"

"What?!" Kageyama gave him a look of disbelief, still pretty restless and jittery from his recent woes.

"If you were, then you need to clean up," Hinata playfully shoved him away and sticking his tongue out at him, and then winked at his boyfriend. "Or maybe you need some help with--"

"Shouyo, shut up!" Kageyama tackled the shorter boy on the couch, covering his face with a hand. Hinata on the other hand bursted into a fit of laughter as he tried to push his hands back. He breathed a series of 'stop, Tobio' and 'no don't do that, I'm gonna pee' when Kageyama started running his fingers against his sides. Seeing his boyfriend like this, laughing and being happy and being his own cheerful self, bought a not so creepy smile on his face and momentarily distracted him from his current dilemma.

Kageyama leaned in and mashed his lips on that grin and Hinata happily kissed back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. The taller boy put an arm around Hinata's waist and lifted him up until he was straddling his hips, never breaking away from the kiss. Their lips moved against each other expertly, biting and licking and rubbing their tongues. It was a familiar kiss, something that they had shared a million times already but it still never failed to send shivers down Kageyama's spine.

Small wandering hands found its way down his warm clothed chest, finally playing with the hem of Kageyama's shirt and Hinata slid his hands underneath. Hands warm against his bare skin, Kageyama let out a shaky breath against Hinata's mouth, which made the older laugh. They've done stuff like this, more than this in fact, but Kageyama still gets caught off guard when they touch, much to Hinata's amusement. Their lips parted and Kageyama was about to pull him back in annoyance until Hinata planted his lips on the side of his neck, trailing down the curve of his collarbone with licks and nibbles. Kageyama's arms tightened around his lover's waist.

Hinata pulled away, slowly, to look at Kageyama, his hands against the chest of his lover while the raven-headed setter stared up at him in awe. Orange locks sprawled around his head like the crown of a sun, and the light of the sunset shining behind him made him glow a warm yellow hue. Hinata smiled at him.

It was that smile, the one he first gave him years ago when he called for his first toss, when they stood by each other hand in hand with their team when they triumphed over Shiratorizawa. He wore that smile when he confessed to Kageyama with tear-stained eyes, it was there after they shared their first kiss under the dim street lamp on the way home, and there again after they first made love, basking in the afterglow. It was the smile he gave him when they stood side by side in their graduation ceremony in their last year of high school, when Kageyama told him that he'd be going to the same university as Hinata, it was reassuring at the times he was stressed with school, anchoring him down when he thought we would float off the earth because he couldn't take the pressure. It was that smile, so pure and loving and bright, that made him fall in love with Hinata over and over and over again.

He wouldn't mind waking up to that smile every single morning, even though that's basically what he does anyway.

"Shouyo..." He reaches up to gently cup Hinata's face with his hand, not thinking of anything but the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. The older boy looked at him with expectance.

"...Marry me,"

Kageyama was met with silence, and the boy on his lap stiffened. The smile disappeared from Hinata's reddening face and it made him worry. He said something wrong, didn't he? Fuck, he didn't mean it. He didn't mean for the question to slip out like that unexpectedly.

His terror was made worse when Hinata stood from his lap abruptly and exclaimed.

"N-No..!"

It was like his whole world fell apart with that one word. He was about to scramble out an apology, tears threatening to spill from his eyes when--

"That's not fair! You can't do that!" Hinata dramatically pointed a finger at him like he was some sort of suspect in a court full of lawyers. "I.. I was supposed to propose first, damn it!" He quickly went to his bag and shakily fumbled around its contents to reveal a black velvet box, similar to the one Kageyama had in his pocket. "I was gonna propose... I got the ring and-- and... You ruin everything, Tobio!"

Kageyama gaped at him. Seriously. After all these years, he was still a fucking idiot. What the fuck.

Hinata was met with a smack at the back of his head. "You absolute dumbass! I thought for sure you said no to my question!"

The orange-headed boy pouted as he put a hand at the sore spot oh his head. "W-What.. You-!! I wasn't gonna say no... Since when have YOU been planning this?!"

"Just... I don't know... Just recently I guess... That doesn't matter! Fucking dumbass! Do you have any idea how much you scared m--" Kageyama stopped at the middle of his rambling to process Hinata's words. "...Wait. Did you just say... You weren't going to say no..?"

"What the hell did you think I would answer, jackass? Of course I'll marry you," he said. "What made you think I won't?"

"I... Well..." Kageyama's eyes drifted off to the side. "I thought maybe... You weren't ready and... Would be weirded out by this..." Voicing out his concerns like this was really not something he does on a regular basis.

Hinata just scratched his head. "Seriously Tobio," he started. "What are you, a five-year-old? You call me an idiot all the time but really, you're the dumber one here," Kageyama was about to snap but Hinata continued before he was able to. "Did you not think that, even after all the years we've spent together, if I didn't even consider marrying you, I would've left you by now?" 

"Well sorry for worrying about what you might think,"

The redhead gave a gentle smile at that. Kageyama didn't look like it at all, but he really was the most caring person Hinata has met. But he frowned again and clicked his tongue. "Damn it, I'm pissed off.. You really ruined the surprise. I even saved up for the ring for like... Half a year. And I even practiced a whole speech and everything," He opened the black box in hand.

"I was gonna go like--" Kneeling down on one knee and looking up at a wide-eyed Kageyama, he cleared his throat. "Kageyama Tobio, you've made me very happy for the past five years. Even though we fight a lot, those moments were overshadowed by the greater amount of love you've given me. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side and all I ask in return is for you to do the same for me. So..." Hinata dramatically put his hand on his own chest and handed the box that engraved a simple silver and diamond ring up to Kageyama. "Will you marry me?"

Kageyama didn't know whether to cry or laugh hysterically at that overwhelmingly stupid speech. He covered his face with his hand, cheeks turning red with second hand embarrassment and flattery, maybe, and looked away. "How the hell did you come up with that..?" He muttered when finally gaining enough composure.

"Yachi helped me write it,"

"Unbelievable..." Kageyama breathed, unable to contain the grin sneaking up his face because really, all of this coming from Hinata, blunt and cheesy and just... Well, it's Hinata.

The orange-headed boy stood up and looked at Kageyama, playing with the little box on hand. He hesitated for a bit before speaking, "So.. Should we like, exchange vows now?"

"Exchange what?"

"Exchange vows, y'know?" he says, "I mean, we got rings already so.."

"That's not how it works, you idiot,"

Hinata forcefully took Kageyama's hand on his, "Shut up! Besides, it's like practice when we do the same thing later on. Whatever! We're doing this, okay?"

The tall setter just sighed and went with it, his face still warm. "Okay, umm... Do you, Kageyama Tobio, take me, Hinata Shouyo, to be your lawfully wedded--"

"This is so dumb,"

"Shut it. Okay..." Hinata took the ring from the box. "...To be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to uhh... What was it again... Be true and.. Uhhh..."

"You don't even know the words, do you?" Kageyama sighed a shaky breath. All of this was so dumb and cute, maybe, and he didn't know how to react or what to do except maybe just go along with it.

Kageyama fished his own box, took the ring and stuffed it back in his pocket. Taking Hinata's left hand on his, silver ring gently held on his right, he cleared his throat.

"Do you, Hinata Shouyo, take me, Kageyama Tobio, to be your lawfully wedded husband..." He slipped the smooth, cold silver band around his lover's finger and continued. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health... Until death do us part?"

He could've sworn that tears were prickling in Hinata's brown orbs looking up at him, his lips quivering, before nodding vigourously and choking out an "I do".

"Geez, what are you crying about..." Kageyama breathed out, suddenly feeling woozy when it was Hinata's turn to put the ring on him.

"Nothing... That was just so cheesy, Tobio. I didn't even know you had it memorized like that," Hinata laughed.

Kageyama put a hand on his orange head and pressed down on him playfully and said through gritted teeth. "You really know how to ruin the mood, huh"

"And you know how to ruin surprises," he said, smiling that smile that made Kagyama's heart swell. "Can I kiss the bride now?"

"What bride? I'm not a fucking bri--" His words were cut off by Hinata's lips crashing into his, pulling him down with strong small arms around his head. Arguing wasn't something he wanted to do at that point anymore so he kissed back, head tilting and arms snaking around his new fiancé’s waist.

It hit him hard, he's engaged now, engaged to most endearing person in his life, now that he thought about it. If someone had asked Kageyama five and a half years ago if it ever crossed his mind that he'd end up with Hinata, Hinata who was too loud, too jumpy, too much of an opposite of Kageyama, he would've beaten up that someone. But that wasn't the case anymore. Somewhere along the way, he couldn't picture himself with anyone anymore but Hinata. Now, they're engaged. They're to be wed. And he's never felt so happy before that he had the urge to cry. Pulling Hinata close and breathing in the sweet scent of his tangerine hair, he whispered 'I love you' several times. Hinata laughed, and said 'I love you' back.

"Wait," the shorter lad pulled away a bit, his arms still around Kageyama. "Does this mean my name will be Kageyama now too? That's so weird!"

Kageyama just sighed. Hinata really did knew how to ruin the mood whether he was conscious of it or not. At least it wasn't that ruined. He just pulled him back in another embrace.

"Let's just worry about that later,"

"Hinata Tobio sounds weirder though..."

"Shouyo,"

"Hey, since we just got married, does that mean we can go on a honeymoon now?"

"Shouyo!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh-- Quite lengthy for my first fic;;;; I'm sorry about the awkward writing style, this is the first thing I've written in years _(:3_/ L)_
> 
> I just really love domestic AUs and I haven't seen a fic (yet???) where kageyama or hinata would propose to the other so I wrote my own. Ehhhh idk;;; I wasn't confident in posting this at first but I wanted to give it a try! Hah, I hope you enjoyed this. Feedback would be really nice _(:3
> 
> kbye //runs;;;


End file.
